


一期一会

by qingyansujiu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Valencia CF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingyansujiu/pseuds/qingyansujiu
Summary: 说到日本会想到什么？漫画、神社、茶道……还有吗？唔……或许还有David Silva？
Relationships: David Silva/David Villa
Kudos: 3





	一期一会

**Author's Note:**

> 送给一直都很包容我群毒奶的军蜜解解  
> 我自认不是很了解他们所以会不可避免的存在OOC  
> 清水全龄向，梗自大席的日本血统，现实无关，纯属虚构，如有雷同，那肯定是巧合

说到日本会想到什么？  
漫画、神社、茶道……  
还有吗？  
唔……或许还有David Silva？  
  
关于Silva的日本血统，Villa是从Albiol那里听说的。  
实际上他也没有把这放在心上，大家或多或少都很难说不是混血，只是来自东方的国度因为太过遥远总有一层神秘的面纱。  
那几年发胶在足坛很是盛行，大家都喜欢用它把自己的头发抹成刺猬，如同一种十分尖锐的时尚，Villa显然是这种时尚的爱好者之一。  
而Silva显然不是。  
来自拉斯帕尔马斯的男孩有着一头蓬松的黑发，长长地落在耳侧与颈后，会跟着他在球场上的每一步跑动而起起伏伏，他刚刚从塞尔塔租借归来，尽管他在塞尔塔时已是小有名气，也穿上了Aimar留下的21号球衣，可仍需要时间去证明他是合适的接班人。  
对于球员来说，要想以最快的速度了解你的新队友，只要和他一起训练几次就够了。  
在又一次在训练中和Silva配合破门后，Villa迅速和他搭上了话。  
每一个前锋梦里都有那么一个中场，他了解你的每一个跑位，他给你的传球总是恰到好处，他负责助攻，而你负责进球。而并不是每一个前锋都能遇到这种默契无间的中场，这需要运气，Villa觉得，运气或许就这样到来了。  
“我认识一个发型师，很不错，”Villa坐到正在整理自己的球鞋的Silva旁边，和他攀谈起来，“或许你有兴趣见见他？”  
Silva停下自己的动作，直起身来望向他，露出一副完全不知道你在说什么的表情:“我没有换发型的打算。”  
“不，你看，”Villa冲他歪了歪头，“你只是继承了Aimar的球衣，没必要连他的发型一起继承。”  
“噗，”年轻的中场笑出声来，“我可不会留长发，我喜欢这个发型。”  
“是因为日本吗？”他问。  
“和日本有什么关系？”Silva莫名其妙。  
“很多日本球员会喜欢这个发型啊，”像是怕他不能理解，Villa用自己刚淋过浴塌下来的头发比划了一下，“就是这种长的，软趴趴的……Albiol说你有日本血统。”  
Silva一脸迷茫地看着他，半晌才迟疑地说到:“……也许？”  
他从小到大的发型就是这样，基本也没有变过，他也不觉得有什么不对，但是Villa的问题也确实使他思考了一下自己为何会对这种发型情有独钟。  
这种事情也可以说“也许”的吗……不，重点显然不是这个，而是他的搭讪不出预料的失败了。  
“好吧。”他有些泄气。  
“你很感兴趣吗？”或许是对无法回答上Villa的问题感到有些抱歉，Silva又追加问了一句，“关于日本的事？”  
不，Villa想，他对日本没有一点兴趣，但是现在肯定不能这么说，于是他眨巴眨巴眼睛，点了点头。  
“好吧，”Silva整理好了他的鞋子和护腿板，站了起来，“以后有机会我们去了解一下。”  
很快他们就把这事忘在了脑后，随着Vicente的受伤，这个还没有他背号大的中场逐渐坐上了主力的位置，他们之间的交流也逐渐自然了起来，Villa甚至也可以在Silva不甚赞同的眼光中嬉笑着去揉一揉他柔软蓬松的黑发。  
  
那一年瓦伦西亚还有着不错的成绩，他们以一场3-1的胜利进入了圣诞和新年的假期。  
在新年到来的早上，Silva敲开了Villa家的门。  
他裹着厚实的围巾，戴了一个印着瓦伦西亚队标的针织帽，脸上微微泛着红晕，呼出一口白色的雾气。  
“新年好。”他对着来开门的Villa说。  
“新年好……”Villa打了个呵欠，他还没有完全脱离困意，侧过身子让出路来，示意他进来坐。  
“我就不进去了，”Silva搓了搓手，说道，“我要去我外婆家，你要一起来吗？”  
Villa擦了擦眼睛让自己清醒一点:“为什么……”  
他本打算问这种事为什么要喊上他一起，但是混沌中突然想起了赛季初的那个随意的口头约定。  
“日本？”他彻底清醒过来。  
Silva点头。  
“当然去。”他立刻说，他有些意外，却也很高兴Silva还记得这件事，那实在不是什么走心的对话，可Silva却记得如此清楚。  
“我去换件衣服！马上好！”  
“那我去车上等你，就是外面那辆，今天真是冷。”  
Villa迅速整理好了他的行头，当然没有忘记抹好他的发型。  
Silva的车是一辆相当普通的家用轿车，刚刚拿到自己第一份高薪合同的加纳利人似乎还不太懂得如何运用巨款，他握着方向盘的手不自觉地发紧，他也不知道自己为什么头脑一热就来邀请Villa同去，话说回来根本就没有人会在新年邀请不那么相熟的人去和自己一起走亲戚吧，或许Villa也是头脑一热就答应了？  
他试图从后视镜里观察着坐在后排的人——他在副驾驶座位上放了些要送给外婆的礼物——就发现Villa也在看着他，他下意识移开了目光。  
“David，你会说日语吗？”倒是后排的那个David先开了口问他。  
“不，不会，”他直视着前方的道路，“我妈妈也不会。”  
“好吧，”Villa有些丧气，“我本来想着要不要用日语问候一下你外婆。”  
“噗，”Silva忍俊不禁，“我外婆可能也不是很会说那边的话了，已经过去太多年了。”  
“这样。”他仍旧看着前面的后视镜，镜子里是Silva聚精会神开车的脸，他就像是害怕会也看到Villa的脸一样目不斜视。  
“你太拘谨啦，”他说，“这可是你的车，我还以为你会放一些流行音乐什么的。”  
“不，”Silva又笑起来，“我没有那种爱好。”  
是啊，Villa想，他看起来就是一个特别乖巧的小孩子，话不多，对发型没什么追求，大概也不会去纹身，却总会努力把一切做到最好。  
谁会不喜欢这种小孩子呢？  
他们很快就到了Silva的外婆家。  
对于和外孙一起上门的图伊利亚人，这个已近暮年的东亚女人没有表现出任何不快或是惊奇，她就像招待自己的另一个外孙一样招待了他。她和Villa在电视上看到的东亚女人并没有什么不同，温柔和蔼又礼数周全，说起话来轻声细语，柔软得像是……  
唔，Silva的头发？  
“喝茶。”Silva的话突然戳破了他天马行空的想象气泡。  
递到手里的茶杯和西班牙人普遍熟悉的马黛茶具完全是两种意义上的东西，小巧玲珑的茶杯摸起来略微糙手，似乎可以感觉出茶具的纹路，茶杯外壁上画着他没有见过的花鸟，而杯中的茶水是清澈透亮的浅黄绿色，一眼望得到底，连多余的茶叶碎屑都看不到。  
入口的感觉有些说不出的苦涩，他想这个茶杯实在是太小了，里面的水甚至还不够喝上一口，在他要把茶水一饮而尽的时候，Silva抓住了他的手。  
“不是这么喝的。”像是怕被在对面泡茶的外婆听到，Silva说话的声音极小，“抿一口就好了，你要是渴等会儿我去车上给你拿别的水。”  
“……这么有讲究的吗？”Villa也同样用小声回应他。  
Silva给了他一个肯定的眼神。  
这是一种他从未有过的体验。他并不知道对面的人所做的一切叫做什么，她从取出茶叶到将泡好茶水递给他们的步骤多且繁复，但是她那样虔诚的神色，或许只有在向上帝祈祷的时候才会显露出来，就仿佛她是在做一件无比神圣的事情，她很努力地想要身体力行地把这些解释给他们听，可文化的差异终究是一条无可跨越的鸿沟。Villa无法理解，他也不知道该如何去理解，但他却从心底油然而生出一种敬意，这不是他喝过的最好喝的茶，不，几乎可以说是和好喝没有一点关系，但是他却真真切切地感受到了她的心意。  
他转头看了一眼Silva。  
黑色头发的男孩认真地倾听着，外婆似乎是在解释着一个他们都没有听过的词汇，他有时也会跟着点点头，刘海在空中微微飘起来。  
冬日的阳光从窗外照进来，一切都安逸地刚刚好。  
电视的频道停留在NHK的放送频道，不知道在播些什么国际或是国内新闻，Silva和Villa并排坐在沙发上，吃着Silva的外婆亲手做的抹茶小甜点。  
因为他们两个的叨扰，有些疲惫的外婆提前回房间去休息了，Silva答应会帮她仔细地把收拾好的茶具放回该放的地方，现在这个古典的茶桌还躺在这个标准的西式装修风格的客厅角落里，显得有些格格不入。  
“现在你有什么新体会吗？”Silva问他。  
“什么？”  
“关于日本。”  
“唔，”Villa想了想，“茶水很特别？”  
“噗，”Silva笑出来声来，“倒也不算白来？”  
“当然不是白来。”Villa说。  
他们把电视的声音调低，Silva指挥着他一起把茶桌抬回到客厅旁边的储物间去，折腾了一通回到沙发上坐下时，电视里已经放起了一场足球赛。  
“这是什么？”  
这场比赛似乎刚刚开始，双方的球员们还在通道里列队等待入场，解说叽里咕噜的应该是在介绍比赛前瞻。  
“根本听不懂。”Villa咬了一口饼干，碎屑簌簌往下掉到了他接着的手心中。  
“JFA Championship。”Silva念出了右上角标签上的英语单词，“也许是什么国内的锦标赛吧。”  
“要换台吗？”  
Villa又咬了一口饼干，他们都没有现在就起身离开的打算，但是似乎又找不到什么能接下去的话题，就像他们两个的队友关系，停在一个微妙的位置，离再进一步的亲密只有一线。  
电视里的球员们开始蹦跳抖腿着热身，大概是要准备入场了。  
“不，”Villa说，“就看这个吧。”  
尽管他们只能干巴巴地听着自己无法理解的语言看着自己不认识的球员踢球，但是足球比赛对于他们而言，显然不需要任何解说就可以看懂。  
Silva盯着电视转播镜头从首发球员的脸上滑过，突然问：“我的发型和他们很像吗？”  
Villa险些把他嘴里的饼干笑喷出来，他捂着嘴使劲把它们咽下去，才咳嗽着笑说：“你一直都在计较这个问题吗？”  
“没有。”Silva生硬地说。  
“不像的，”Villa还是觉得好笑，“你比他们好看多了。”  
Silva回过头来瞪了他一眼。  
Villa忙做了个投降的手势，还殷勤地递给他一块小饼干：“看球，看球。”  
实话说，即使这场比赛看起来在日本国内的规格相当高，但是其技术水平和西甲联赛的差距还是相当巨大的，看了没一会儿他们两个就能挑出一堆毛病来，但好在球员们都踢的十分投入，尽管谈不上有多精彩，却也不是完全不值得一看。  
比赛时间走到20分钟，他俩面前的点心盘已经空了。  
“你想喝水吗？”Silva用纸巾擦了擦手，站了起来，“我车上有可乐。”  
“教练知道你随车携带垃圾食品吗？”Villa戏谑地说。  
“等会儿你也喝了，我们就是同谋了。”Silva笑着回他。   
他刚走到门口，电视解说突然十分激动地开始了一长串不喘气的语段，他们两个都有些惊奇地看着场上的球员精彩地过人与配合，然后在门前飞起一脚不慎将球打丢了。  
“诶，”Villa感叹，“可惜了。”  
Silva摊摊手，出门去了，一会儿他就拿着一瓶可乐走了回来。  
“我有错过进球吗？”  
“不，你快进了一段相当无聊的后场倒脚。”Villa从他手中接过那瓶600ml装的可乐，毫不介意地打开喝了两口。  
Silva走回他身边坐下，有些抱歉地说：“只剩最后一瓶了。”  
“我说，David，”Villa手中的可乐瓶停在嘴边，望着他，“你是那种会介意工作人员在比赛中拿上场的水瓶里没有自己的水瓶的人吗？”  
他花了几秒钟去理解这段话的意思，然后不无奇怪地摇摇头：“完全不是。”  
话说回来真的有人会在那种时候还去仔细辨认到底哪个是自己的水瓶吗，大多都是随便拿一个就喝吧？  
Villa于是把可乐递过去：“所以我想你应该也不会介意和我分享一杯可乐吧？”  
Silva愣了愣，哑然失笑地接过，也把瓶口咬在嘴里喝了一大口。  
“那么，你是那种会介意别人把你传来的好球踢丢了的人吗？”  
Villa想了想：“也不算是？”  
毕竟吐饼也算是人之常情。  
Silva把可乐的盖子拧上，放回了茶几上，严肃地说：“但是我是。”  
“诶？”Villa诧异，“那我以后可得更加认真地对待你的传球了。”  
Silva到底是没能板住脸，忍不住笑了出来：“那就这么说定了！”  
解说忽然又开始了一段不停歇的评论，这次这名拿球的射门的球员再没有错过机会，成功将球送入了网中。  
他们两个象征性地挥舞着手臂低声庆祝了一回，可乐瓶在手上交替来回一次，姑且当作是碰杯庆祝。  
“有点寒碜。”Villa遗憾地说。  
“下次多买两瓶。”Silva脱口而出，并没有意识到自己轻易地就和Villa约定了些什么。  
比赛仍旧有条不紊地进行着，有时他们也会讨论一些战术或者这样那样踢会不会更好，不过到底还是缺乏兴趣，等最终Silva的脑袋砸向Villa的肩膀的时候，队标是红白盾牌挂着黑色鹿头的球队正打入了第二个进球。  
Villa并没有十分的慌乱，托着他的头缓缓落到自己的肩上，胳膊揽过他，绕回来轻轻鼓了鼓掌。  
“我错过进球了吗？”Silva猛地抬起头来。  
“算是？”Villa把他圈紧了一些，“还赶得上精彩回放。”  
似乎是这个姿势让他有些别扭，Silva不安地动了动，没有挣开，却还是腼腆地偏过了头去。  
“快看，”Villa的声音里带着调笑，“再不看回放也没了。”  
他连忙侧过脸去，几缕发丝扫过Villa的颈侧，年长的前锋歪了歪脖子，嘴唇贴上了他乖巧服贴的发旋。   
那时时间尚早，Guardiola还没有回到巴塞罗那，曼城还在Thaksin手上沉浮，瓦伦西亚也还没有破产，甚至连Juan Mata都还在卡斯蒂利亚的训练营。Villa和Silva在梅斯塔利亚的草皮上翻滚拥抱，Enrique Flores在教练席上为他们鼓掌——他也还没有去上海吃过小笼包。  
  
后来的事彼时大多难料。  
如果问11岁刚刚加入希洪竞技的Villa，那他一定也不会预料到自己有一天会在与西班牙隔着半个地球的岛国的某间新闻招待室里宣布自己退役的消息。  
去日本之后，困扰他多年的JFA Championship到底是什么比赛的谜团也算是迎刃而解，他在酒店里看完了那一年的决赛，最终给自己开了瓶矿泉水庆祝一下。  
他不再年轻了，几乎一举一动都会影响到他的场上表现，即使再不愿意承认，而那一天仍旧无情地临近。  
夏天的时候曼城传奇球星David Silva宣布了会在下赛季结束后离开曼城，一时间各大媒体纷纷帮他找起了下家，从美国大联盟到亚洲的诸多联赛，各种各样的理由列了个遍，偶尔在字里行间，也会提到十年前瓦伦西亚被迫走散的那对双子星。  
Villa想了想，给他去了条短信，说他在神户找的房子还算不错。  
那边沉寂许久，大约是因为时差的关系，才回过来一个笑脸，后面跟着一句我知道了。  
Villa有时也会和Andres去神户各地逛逛看，各种地标名胜打过卡，最后在某个地方落脚，品味文化。  
工作人员熟练地用英语和他们介绍着什么是日本的茶道。  
Villa突然想问她会不会说西班牙语，可话到了嘴边，还是咽了回去，Andres关怀地望了他一眼。他摇了摇头，表示自己有在安静地听。  
“所谓一期一会，就是一生只有一次的缘分，若是主客多次相会也罢，但也许再无相会之时，所以主人每一次都应该尽心招待，而不能有半点马虎，客人也要理会主人的心意，铭记于心。”  
“难得一面，世当珍惜。”  
如同再也无法重来的那个午后。  
  
来电显示的名称是David，接通之后却无人说话，只有轻微的呼吸声。  
“再不说话就挂了。”Villa小小地威胁了他一句。  
“……为什么。”声音很轻，倒是没有多少抱怨的语气。  
现在这个38岁高龄却仍然在J联赛射手榜上名列前茅的前锋摸了摸自己前额依旧挺翘的头发，笑着说：“没有办法再那么认真地对待你的传球了啊。”  
“我现在不介意了。”早就不介意了。  
“可我会介意的。”他轻声说道。  
“……”  
那些过往的时光终究不会因为他们的重聚而重新上演，倒不如让它沉淀在时光中变得更加美好。  
“好了，David，”Villa的声音精神了一些，“快来开门。”  
“什么？”  
他仰起头，看着这座房子的灯光从二楼依次亮起，最后向来体面的屋主人踩着急切的脚步凌乱着一头张牙舞爪的黑发风风火火地拉开了大门。  
“好久不见。”  
但未来的时光中，总还会有新的故事。  
他走过去，给了他一个深深的拥抱。

**Author's Note:**

> 写完之后觉得结尾不是那么满意……但是我也确实不想弄个开放性的TE毕竟现实都这么惨了小甜饼HE它不香吗【虽然有点强行……】  
> 一些虽然现实无关但还是想提几句的事  
> ①大席出道的时候应该是前场多面手，边锋也是可以踢的未必就一定是前腰，但是为了剧情需要还是写成是中场。  
> ②JFA Championship：天皇杯，就是葫芦说还有希望拿到的最后一个冠军，每年元旦举行决赛，07年的冠军是鹿岛鹿角。  
> ③05-07年时任瓦伦西亚主教练的恩里克·弗洛雷斯在18年带过上海申花【这个真的一点都不重要】，现在是英超沃特福德的主教练。  
> ④葫芦目前在J联赛打入了12个球排在射手榜第四，第一名也就才15个，我是真的觉得再踢一年完全可以的……但是【  
> ⑤祝福大家都能开心顺意地度过职业生涯末期。  
> 感谢所有阅读到这里的小伙伴，十分感谢您的厚爱ww


End file.
